


Stay

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Vic doesn't see the way his hips jut out. He doesn't see the way his ribs show through his waxy skin. He doesn't seem to care that his hair is falling out.He doesn't notice the way he is slowly falling apart.But Kellin does and he isn't going to sit by and watch Vic's slow death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Chapter title is "Stay" by Dream on Dreamer (great song)  
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR:  
> Eating disorders  
> Anorexia
> 
> -Cas

Vic like the way his pants sagged at the waist even though they were a girls zero. He liked the way his sweater sleevs dropped off his arms, so he could collect it in his fists and look like all those people on Tumblr.

He like the way his cheekbones were prominent, sharp bones jutting out of his face. He liked the way he no longer felt hungry, just a sense of longing but he ignored that feeling. He couldn't eat, eating led to being fat and Vic vowed to never be "fat" again.

What he didn't like was the way his stomach would cramp up and leave him dry heaving over the toilet. He also didn't like the way his knees would give out at random times. He also didn't like the way his fingernails were turning colors and his hair was thinner than ever.

He especially hated the questions.

Why are you loosing so much weight? Why do you need new clothes? Aren't you going to eat?

They always asked so many questions that wore Vic out more than the starving did. They made his eyes droop along with his shoulders and a sense of despair wash over him because 'fuck people were noticing and worrying' and Vic didn't want anyone to worry.

He was fine. Perfectly fine. If you ignored the cramps d the fainting and the headaches that is.

He was fine if you ignored his jutting hip and cheek bones and the way you could see his spine when he bent over to tie his shoe.

He was fine. Except for the fact he wasn't and somewhere deep, very deep, down he knew that.

But it was worth it. He would be skinny and never be the fat friend or the fattest kid on the room, he would make everyone drool with his his limbs seemed carved from stone by God himself.

But he wasn't there yet. He was 114 pounds and he needed to be under 105 before he would be perfect. He needed to lose the last bit of fat left on him to be rught, to be worthy.

In a way he wanted someone to ay something. He wanted someone to stop his slow death but whenever he tried to plead for help, he shut down, voice tapped behind lies and broken promises.

In middle school he had made one friend. Three years and one friend. His name was Kellin but he moved away, taking Vic's happiness a d confidence with him.

Now he was on high school and things weren't so okay but he wasn't ready to admit it.

The only person who seemed to care a little was his brother Mike but nothing he ever said or did made Vic realize that he needed help, professional help.

Vic couldn't forget the night he had passed out and woken up in Mike's arms. Mike had been sobbing begging Vic to stop, to get help. Begging his older brother not to die.

Vic had tried, he really did. He ate a whole apple for breakfast but he threw it right back up with a concerned Mike rubbing his back.

Mike kind of gave up after that, he lost his hope and so did Vic because things weren't okay and they were never going to be anywhere near okay and that was fine with Vic because having hope was hard but giving in wasn't. 

So everytime his demons sang to him he listened and believed everything they said, bowing down to them.

He lost his glow, face becoming a shadow in the crowd as his skin caved in and left him looking more dead than alive, but he was fine, nothing was wrong.

"Vic, you need help, please. If you keep doing this, you're gonna die Vic! Don't you care? I love you so damn much Vic, please, stop hurting yourself." Mike had pleaded tge night he held Vic in his arms but Vic's mind was foggy as it had been pretty much constantly, the only thought on his mind being 'you need to lose weight'.

His world had become so revolved around food that he didn't notice when Kellin moved back in across the street. He didn't notice the worried glances thrown his way when he stumbled out to get the mail, weak legs failing and ending him sprawling to the ground.

"Vic!" Kellin had shouted, rushing across the street to help Vic up and he wanted to gag when he noticed the way Vic's bones were stocking out of his skin as of he were nothing more than a skeleton.

"Are you okay? Do you remeber me Vic? I'm kellin." He had whispered as he wrapped an arm around Vic's thin waist and helped him back towards his house.

"Kellin?" Vic whispered as if he were in a dream.

"Yeah, Kellin. Oh Vic, what's been happening?" Kellin cried as he helped Vuc up the few steps to his front foor.

Kellin invited himself in and ignored the weird stares he got as he helped Vic to his room, the same room they used to laugh and play in but Kellin doubted Vic did any laughing in there anymore.

"Vic.. why?" Kellin begged as he helped Vic sit down, heart breaking at the small gasps Vic let out as he tried to regain his breathing.

"I'm fucking fat Kellin." Vic had yelled and Kellin knew that words wouldn't help so be wrapped Vic in the tightest hug he dared, rubbing the boy's bony back, grimacing at every bone his hand encountered.

"Vic, you need to eat. Please." Kellin begged quietly as he let Vic rest his head on his shoulder, frowning at the tears that were splashing against his skin.

Vic just shook his head no before he started full out sobbing, loud sounds coming from his mouth as he cried and clung onto Kellin.

"You're okay, it's okay. I'm here, I'm gonna help you Vic, I promise."

\---------------------

Vic hadn't expected Kellin to make him write down everything he ate, making sure it added up to at least 500 calories a day.

He hadn't expected Kellin to hold him as he cried every meal, sitting with him even though it took him an hour to at the small bowl of oatmeal.

Kellin had even rubbed his back as he threw it up before making him swallow some vitamins, rubbing his back again as he cried, tears pouring down his face.

"You're doing so well Vic, I'm so damn proud." Kellin had told him after he ate three meals and two snacks a day for a whole week.

Even though it made his stomach hurt worse than it had in a whole it was worth it to see the way Kellin would smile and light up after Vic took a bite.

His family was thankful that Kellin came around. They even sat him down and cried as they told him what a savior he had been to Vic and how thankful they were. Even Mike had cried and hugged Kellin tight, telking him he was "a brother now".

Vic didn't like the attention or the way he couldn't see his spine anymore but he knew deep down that his body wasn't supposed to look like that so he kept at it.

He ate every meal and snack and eventually the pains died away and he started looking forward to meals.

His mom cried when he asked if they could order pizza for the first time in a few years.

They ordered pizza, a lot of it and they all smiled and laughed as they ate. His parents even let Kellin over and Kellin smiled the whole time Vic ate, so proud of him.

He knew it was hard but Vic was doing it and kellin was so impressed by his strength.

"Hey Vic?" Kellin had whispered that night as they laid in Vic's bed, Vic pressed against Kellin's side and he couldn't feel the normal jab of his hip bone and that made Kellin do happy because Vic was better.

"What?" Vic had asked, staring at Kellin with wide eyes, eyes going even wider when Kellin leant in and kissed him.

It wasn't a good kiss but it was a kiss all the same. Vuc smiled at Kellin and Kellin instantly relaxed, smiling back, wrapping his arms around Vic, pressing another kiss to Vic's lips that put their first one to shame.

Lips meant in a frenzy and tongues tangled in eachother as Kellin held Vic, running his hands over his perfect body, smiling at the way Vic deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"You're so perfect Vic. I know you don't really believe me but you are from your toes to your hair you are perfect and I like you a lot." Kellin told Vic making him blush and giggle a bit as Kellin tickled his sides.

"You're perfect." Vic whispered back and Kellin smiled before he cuddled into Vic, pulling the older boy into his chest as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Things weren't perfect but they were okay and Vic was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> So recently my old disordered eating thoughts have popped back up and it's really frustrating since I thought I was over that but it just pops up at random times.  
> If you or someone you know is struggling with an ed tell a trusted adult, they're so dangerous.  
> Feel free to contact me anytime if you need help ♡  
> Thank you and stay safe  
> -Cas


End file.
